


Creation and Destruction

by Currently_Underrated



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clear (Kind of), Alpha Koujaku, Alpha Mink, Alpha Noiz, Alpha Ren, Alpha Trip, Alpha Virus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sei, Omega Seragaki Aoba, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currently_Underrated/pseuds/Currently_Underrated
Summary: Instead of dying right after birth, twins Sei and Aoba are held in Toue Inc. laboratories until they are young children. After years of testing and torture, they were freed from the clutches of Toue Inc. Only they aren't like other people around them. They both came away with DID and other mental health issues.They have also come to realize that their secondary dynamics are a lot different than other Omegas their age. But they have come to terms with this fact after living with their Granny for many years. They live a relatively quiet life, trying to hide their true origins from all those around them. But when one of Aoba's friends, Mizuki, comes to him over concerns with Rhyme, it appears as though they cannot hide who they are for much longer.They must not only embark on a journey to save friends and family but to save everyone on the island of Midorijima from falling victim to Toue's experiments. Along the way, they meet several new friends, new enemies, and face one of the biggest betrayals of their lives. Can they survive all of this and come away sane? Or will they both fall victim to their own abilities?
Relationships: Clear/Koujaku/Mink/Noiz/Ren/Seragaki Aoba, Clear/Seragaki Aoba, Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba, Mink/Seragaki Aoba, Mizuki/Sei (DRAMAtical Murder), Mizuki/Seragaki Aoba, Noiz/Seragaki Aoba, Ren/Seragaki Aoba, Seragaki Aoba/Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Creation and Destruction

I groaned as I woke up to the feeling of a body, shaking like a leaf, enter my bed. There was also the smell of distressed omega that clogged my nose. I knew instantly it was my twin brother, Sei, who must have had another nightmare. He hadn’t done this since we were rather young. I think the last time was when we were both fourteen and we thought that we were going to lose Granny from a heart attack.

I checked my coil for the time and saw that it wasn’t even morning yet. It was barely past four in the morning. I rolled over to face him. He had his eyes open but they were terribly unfocused. I didn’t dare look directly into them, knowing what kind of power they held. I pulled him into a tight embrace, releasing a calming scent to help relax him while avoiding his long dark blue hair since I knew that they had just as many nerve endings in them as my hair did. 

“Wanna talk about it?” I asked.

He nodded into the crook of my neck. He stayed silent for a long time as he tried to calm himself down enough to speak.

“I was back _there_ ,” he said, emphasizing the word ‘there.’ I grit my teeth to stop myself from getting angry, which would have soured my pheromones. “They brought out so many needles and I tried to stop them, but they kept injecting me with only God knows what.” He was shaking again, gripping the back of my shirt tightly. “There was so much pain,” he whimpered, pheromones turning downright rotten.

“Hey, we aren’t there anymore, we got out. We are fine. They won’t find us, not here,” I said, trying to calm Sei down.

He nodded again but didn’t stop shaking.

We were genetically engineered in a lab that was affiliated with one of Japan’s five largest incorporations, Toue Inc. There we spent years undergoing extensive tests about our unique… abilities. One of those being our secondary dynamics. It had left our young minds broken into several pieces in order to cope with what we had dealt with. Thankfully, when we were about five or six years old, it was assumed that we were dead caused by stress to our minds and bodies.

However, that wasn’t the case. We were injected with a drug that slowed our hearts down to the point that it only appeared as though we died. We were smuggled out of the lab and brought here to Midorijima to be raised by one of the old neural scientists that worked for Toue. Our Grandma. Her own adoptive daughter and son-in-law adopted us, but they were free-spirited and often left us to her care. Sadly though, they passed away only a few years later due to an accident. 

But now, it had been several years since we had been raised by Granny. She gave us each a special blend of medication to inhibit our abilities to use our powers. For me, it was mixed into my headache medication. For Sei, it was specialized contact lenses. He still took medication though to stop headaches of his own.

It was also to stop Toue from finding out that we were still alive. If we didn’t use our powers, then they couldn’t find us.

“Let’s go back to sleep, okay, Sei-nii,” I said, pulling away from my brother when he was no longer shaking. He gave me a sad smile and settled into my bed. I didn’t mind that he shared my bed when he had nightmares. Though he was older than me by a short while, he had always been much more scared of everything than me.

Ren and Usui, our two Allmates started up when Sei reached down and touched their foreheads. Ren was a little dark blue dog type Allmate while Usui was a light blue cat with gold patches. 

“Aoba,” Ren said with his tongue sticking out. He licked my cheek and placed his forehead on mine. Usui gracefully walked along the edge of my bed, rubbing their head along Sei’s arms and face.

“Sei, is everything alright?” Now Usui was interesting. They were quite feminine looking in both their online mode and Allmate body, but their voice was even deeper than Ren’s.

“Everything is fine, now, Usui, thank you so much for asking,” Sei said in his now calm and quiet voice. He was usually very soft-spoken. I could even see the tiniest happy smile.

“That is good to hear, please, do try and get some rest,” Usui said. “You both have work in the morning.”

>Great, I nearly forgot that I had to work at the junk shop in the morning. I groaned and flopped down, nearly knocking Usui to the ground with how much the bed was moving. I called out an apology before trying to get some more shut-eye. Only, in my head, I heard the faintest sigh of my other self, Desire. He has been more active lately, but I couldn’t figure out why.

Either way, at least he didn’t try and beg me to sneak out to try to play Rhyme again. I don’t need Granny to worry about me even more than she already does. Besides, it’s dangerous to get involved with Rhyme now that it was being backed by Toue Inc. Desire, or Sly as he also likes to be called, doesn’t seem to care about that though.

It was actually kind of bothersome, how little he cared about not getting the attention of the monster who created us.

Somehow, in the middle of my musing, I managed to all back asleep. I was woken up by Sei gently shaking me since the only time that I got up on time to get to work was when Sei or Granny woke me up. I always seemed to forget setting the alarm on my coil.

I groaned as I sat up. “I’m coming,” I yelled after I heard Granny shout that it was time for breakfast. Sei and I both got ready before heading down.

I wore dark blue denim jeans and a long sleeve shirt that was only about one shade lighter. I also pulled on my socks and leg warmers, but I left my puffy jacket hanging up by the door. Sei, on the other hand, pulled on a pair of black leggings that had the design of a skeleton on them, with a black pleated pinafore skirt, with the straps hanging off, held in place instead by a leather belt. He also wore a chunky black tank top under a white long sleeve shirt that hung loosely around his shoulders. He clicked into place both of his studded chokers and bracelets. He also put on his fedora that had a similar studded belt around it.

Sei was interesting since he didn’t care for gender normalities, choosing to dress more androgenously than most males. He has been bullied in the past for being a “femboy.” I use to beat the shit out of people for saying lewd things about and to him.

After we were done getting dressed, I grabbed my over the shoulder bag and placed Ren inside. Both of us headed down to quickly eat breakfast.

I smelled the air, only smelling Granny’s delicious food. Her generation was the last to be born without secondary dynamics. Our adopted parents were the first. We don’t know how they developed or why, but we always assumed that Toue had something to do with it. However, Sei and I were special because we were different than the typical male omega. We were stronger. I was more aggressive, while Sei was much more submissive. We also had stronger pheromones than even some Alphas. We were known by many of the scientists as Omega Primes.

“Thanks, Granny!” I called out as I bit into my meal. I looked over at Sei who was only gingerly picking at his food. He gets like this after an anxiety attack. I sighed. “Sei-nii, you need to eat, you’ll start to get sick again if you don’t,” I pleaded. It only took a little bit more coaxing before he managed to eat all of the food on his plate.

“He started having night terrors again?” Granny asked from her spot at the table. Sei opened his mouth to protest, but I answered before he could.

“I think it wasn’t a night terror since he didn’t wake up screaming this time, but it was pretty bad for a nightmare.” Granny nodded as she cleared away the table. We helped before we finished getting ready for work. We both worked at Junk Shop Heibon, aka, Junk Shop Mediocrity.

We walked there with no issues, thankfully. I can not say that it stayed that way. I answered phone call after phone call, barely managing to keep Desire from slipping Scrap into my voice to convince more customers to buy our goods. Sei restocked shelves and helped man the front desk. However, this isn’t where our day went south.

It was when those three triplet brats decided that they wanted to use the shop as their personal jungle gym. The smell of their underdeveloped scent glands still managed to permeate the shop with the smell of mischievous children. It was like sweet milk, the smell of any child under the age of ten, but it was mixed with something I couldn’t quite describe.

“Sei-san is so much better than Aoba-san!” One of the two boys said. It was Nao, the younger brother of the triplets.

“Sei-kun is polite and not mean!” Mio, the only girl, added with her tiny fists landing on her hips. So sassy for a six-year-old.

“Aoba is a dummy!” Kio called out before his attention was pulled to a shiny object on the top of one of the shelves. He then proceeded to try and climb up and get it. That was when our manager, Haga-san returned from a delivery. 

The smile that had been on his face from a successful delivery quickly faded. I knew that it would all go further down south in a matter of seconds.

“Oh, uh, hello you three… what brings you here?” he asked, trying to sound polite. “Do be careful,” he added as Kio continued his climbing.

“Ugh, you’re so annoying!” the boy in green and black called out, tilting his head back as he held on to the metal storage rack.

Nao quickly joined in his brother’s antics. “Yeah, shut up, baldy!”

“Uh oh,” Sei whispered as he stood next to me, head down. Sei was clearly worried that the elderly man in front of us was going to have a mental breakdown. I could also see it in Haga-sans eyes as he spoke in a deathly calm voice, asking Nao to repeat the last word he said.

This seemed to not only scare Nao but his siblings as well. The triplets were finally scared off and I used this opportunity to try and calm him down. I talked about the rising number of orders and customers that we have been receiving, both in-store and over the phone. This seemed to not only calm him down but also make him so happy that we have been doing a lot better.

Sei snorted at how easy it was to distract the man from his anger and baldness.

“Oh, Aoba-kun, Sei-kun. I was hoping to close the shop early today after a customer comes to pick up his order. But I need a few things delivered. Do you do think you can handle it?” he asked, bringing up a few paper bags. There were a few. Just enough for the requirement of two people.

“Of course, Haga-san,” Sei said with a bow before grabbing half of the packages. I smiled and grabbed the others.

“Thank you both so much. Anyway, after those deliveries, you two can head on home. Tell Tae-san I said hello,” he said before heading into the back of the store. We both happily walked out together and headed for the first delivery. The first one was relatively close by. It was a local restaurant that appeared to need a part to repair one of their heavy equipment.

After that, I required the help of Ren so we could find the best route. He activated just as easily as last night and directed us to the main street that connected the four different districts of the Old Resident District. We passed by a few Ribsteez that I knew. 

I was friends with a few Rib Team leaders, so I ended up a neutral party for several teams. The biggest obviously being Dry Juice. Which is actually where I was ended next. Their leader, Mizuki, was a good friend of mine and a regular of Junk Shop Heibon. He ordered a lot of ink and tattoo needles when he either ran out or broke something.

When Sei and I showed up to his tattoo parlor, the Black Needle, the member of Dry Juice running the bar in the waiting room told us that Mizuki was in their hangout spot. I rolled my eyes and thanked him.

Who orders something and doesn’t wait at the destination for it to arrive? I thought to myself.

‘Probably the same type of person that forgets to lock the door when they leave the house in the morning,’ Desire said in the back of my head, always being the cheeky fucker he is.

‘I heard that’

You were supposed to.

Either way, I made my way to the large alleyway where Dry Juice members like to hang out. There was a large stairwell that led up to one of the unused apartment complexes above the locally owned shops. All along the walls of the surrounding buildings were the tag art for their team, marking the area as theirs.

Mizuki was easily spotted in his usual spot. His darker completion and the red leather jacket also helped him stand out from the crowd. All of them except for Mizuki were also tattooed with the tag art for Dry Juice. Not saying that Mizuki was inkless, given that he had a teardrop under one of his eyes and the complex tattoo on his next spoke for that.

“Aoba!” He called out when he spotted me. “You brought Sei along this time!” He sounded rather pleased at that. Now while it didn’t smell like it over the constant smell of tattoo ink, Mizuki was an alpha. And I was pretty sure that he had the smallest crush on my brother. I didn’t hate the thought.

Sei, however, was too shy to accept his courting. Or was it a possibility that he didn’t want to be hurt by the alpha in question. Or hurt the alpha with all of the trauma baggage that the two of us held. Anything was possible at this point.

“Hello, Mizuki-san,” my brother said rather formally, even though we had known him for years. Mizuki took it in stride though, knowing he was like that with everyone except me and Granny. “Here is the package that you ordered.” He bowed and handed over the brown bag with his name on it. Mizuki smiled broadly and grabbed it.

“Thank god, I was waiting for this for a while now. You wouldn’t believe that I have only been able to find the best ink through you guys.”

I snorted. That was a lie since he could order the same ink through our distributor. He just liked to buy it from us since we sold it cheaper and he always wanted to have Sei deliver it. I didn’t call him on his bullshit though with Sei present, but I’ll gladly bust his balls later when I hang out with him next.

“Well, we need to get going, still have a few other packages to deliver, thankfully we can use the courier for these last ones,” I said, smacking the back of the dark-skinned alpha.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll see you around sometime. Oh, and just remember that the offer to join my team is still on the table. Just let me know and I’ll gladly tattoo you two.”

I scoffed and flipped him off over my shoulder. “Not happening, man,” I called out as I made my way back to the main street. We didn’t make it very far before Sei spoke to me softly.

“I feel like he’s hiding something from us. His smile didn’t reach his eyes as it normally does,” he said, sadly. He may keep his head down, but he does notice far more than anyone else thinks he does. I hummed thoughtfully at his words, nonetheless. Whenever Sei notices something, I know better than to simply ignore it.

“I wonder what’s bothering him,” I thought out loud.

Sei shrugged but didn’t comment on his thoughts. 

We walked in silence for a few more minutes before we noticed a crowd of people gathering around what we thought to be a fight. As we got closer, I finally found out why. The crowd was surrounding two men, one of whom is laying on the ground with a busted lip and a black eye. The man standing over him was far too familiar.

My childhood friend. Koujaku. He dressed in a mix of contemporary and traditional. Meaning that he wore pants under his bright red kimono. His dark hair covered one of his eyes and he had a multitude of scars on his hands, arms, chest, and face. He never told me how he got them, but he didn’t have them before he had left the island for the mainland with his mother years ago.

He took the long sword that he had resting on the ground and placed it over one of his shoulders. I could smell his alpha pride from here. It was gross how he would poster for not only omega women but any women really. He was quite the womanizer. I couldn’t help but gag at the display. As an omega, it’s not that I didn’t find alpha’s unattractive, but I still didn’t like them. They were loud and obnoxious. They thought more with their knot that with their head. Koujaku was a prime example of that. He was my friend, and I cared for him, but dear God he was annoying at times.

Sei and I were trying to slip past as the alpha badgered both the man on the ground and the girlfriend that thought it was fine to cut in line to get her hair cut. Sadly, he still managed to spot us.

“Aoba-kun! Sei-kun! I didn’t know you were in the area!” he said, enthusiastically as he walked towards us. He placed his sword in the sheath on his back before he threw his arms around our shoulders. Sei was uncomfortable, but I was used to his crazy antics by now. “Delivering for Haga-san again?” he asked, noticing the packages that we held.

“Yeah,” I groaned, as he still smelled. “This is the last of them. We are on our way to the courier.” Koujaku nodded. “Now if you’ll excuse me, we need to finish these. And you should go and shower, you fucking stink,” I said, plugging my nose. He laughed boisterously. 

“But women love an alpha that smells of victory from battle.”

I groaned. Not this shit again. He was spouting off about how women were treasures and how they needed to be protected. As he did so, he let go of us and his kimono fell open just a little more to reveal part of his chest tattoo. It wasn’t one for his Ribsteez team, but he never told me about that either.

“Whatever, man,” I said, punching him ‘playfully.’ “We have to get going, so I’ll see you later, alright!” I slipped away easily after that. But he did call after us about coming over soon to visit. He just wanted Granny’s cooking. 

After that, we made it to the delivery service without any more stops. However, the plump woman behind the counter Yoshie-san and her Allmate Clara kept us well past sunset. 

However, the night was when all the weirdoes came out. I should know, I used to be one of them. We tried to avoid any of the Ribsteez teams that we didn’t know or weren’t friendly with but that didn’t seem to be happening tonight. We made our way down one of the more abandoned alleyways, but we heard whistling and catcalling. They were all directed at Sei. He hunched into himself, but I turned and looked at the bastards that were doing it. They were two young men. Alphas. Ribsteez members, but I didn’t recognize their team.

“Can the two of you shut up?” I demanded, folding my hands into fists. They were lucky that they were in my pockets or else they would both have broken noses by now. I didn’t like to get into fights anymore, but god damn it, I hated assholes like this more.

“Why, is that pretty boy yours? So we must have two faggots on our hands?” One of them scoffed while the other laughed.

“Weren’t you the two that were catcalling him in the first place? I’m pretty sure that if anyone here were that horrible derogatory term, it would be us. Because this ‘pretty boy’ is my fucking brother, so back the fuck off or I’ll break your jaw,” I growled.

I heard a third laugh from behind me. “He’s done it before, one of his Fox’s Heel Drop,” Mizuki’s voice said right next to me. “Actually sent an alpha to the hospital with a broken jaw and a fractured eye socket.”

“No fucking way, he’s just a shitty omega, for Christ’s sake.”

“And this omega could kick your asses any day of the week, now beat it before you start a turf war with Dry Juice, Bug Bomb scum,” Mizuki snarled as the two weaker alphas ran off with their tails between their legs. The dark-skinned alpha sighed and turned to face me. “This is one of the reasons why I want you to join my team, Aoba. Shit like this won’t happen or at least, they won’t mess with you if you have my tag art.”

I sighed. I didn’t want to explain the real reason why either of us doesn’t want to do Rib. It’s not that I don’t like the idea of having a team treat us like family, I don’t want to bring more attention to us than we have to. If Morphine members find out who we are, then we are done for. But I can’t get someone like Mizuki involved in that sort of issue. He wouldn’t believe me anyway.

“Sorry man, but I can’t. I already give Granny enough to worry about as it is. I don’t need to add to her stress anymore,” I said, feeling the onset of a slight headache. It was Desire’s way of giving me a hard time about stuff like this. I ignored him. Mizuki sighed.

“But hey, if you ever want my opinion on anything for Ribsteez, you can always talk to me,” I said with a reassuring smile.

He nodded. “There is actually one thing I wanted to talk about. Well, two things.” He motioned for us to follow. I turned to Sei. 

“You can go home if you want, Sei, I know you don’t want to be surrounded by a huge crowd,” I whispered. He shook his head. He grabbed onto my jacket and followed me and Mizuki. We went to his hang out and we sat down on the steps with the largest tag. Mizuki didn’t say anything for a while. I was kind of worried for a moment until he spoke.

“It’s about Rhyme.” Right. That online game where two or more people fight in a virtual world. I had been quite good at it until I got the shit kicked out of me and I ended up with a head injury. I had some minor amnesia, but thankfully with Sei and Desire, I was able to remember pretty much everything.

I wasn’t too worried about Rhyme since I no longer played. But his next words turned me almost as pale as Sei.

“I’m worried that some of my guys are going to spend more time with that than with Rib. Especially since more and more Rhymers are disappearing.”

“What did you say?” This can’t be happening. I never thought that it would start so soon.

“Yeah, a lot of people are blaming Morphine, that legendary Rib team, but I haven’t personally heard about any actual members around or shit like that. But fuck, man, Rhyme is getting way out of hand ever since Toue started to fund it.” My breathing turned shallow and my heart started to pound. I heard rumors of Rhymers going missing, but I didn’t think anything of it. I also didn’t think that just because Toue was backing Rhyme that there was anything to worry about. They were in the entertainment business after all. Or at least, they put up that front.

“Morphine can’t be involved in that can they?” Sei said softly. I wanted to reach for his hand for mental support, but if it was for him or myself, I didn’t know. His scent turned sour.

“If you hear anything else about Morphine, come straight to me. But whatever you do, if someone claims to be a member of Morphine, don’t talk to them.” Mizuki looked confused. He didn’t know where this was coming from, but I couldn’t let him get involved with Morphine. If they are active, I can’t risk any of my friends falling prey to them.

I won’t let them. I’d rather use Scrap and be found by Toue than to have any of my friends even talk to a member of Morphine.

“We have to go, I don’t want Granny to worry. I’m sorry we couldn’t talk long, man, but please understand that I only want to keep you and your team safe.”

Mizuki was still very confused but nodded his head. “Yeah, okay man. See ya.”


End file.
